hotwheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reverb (2005)
Description Reverb was introduced in the AcceleRacers series. Gifted to him by the Teku in an extreme act of sportmanship and good will, Vert Wheeler takes ownership of this vehicle in Breaking Point. Initially armed with Jump Jets and Nitrox 2, Reverb is later equipped with a Nitrox 2 afterburner by Dr. Peter Tezla. The vehicle, with Vert piloting and Sparky riding shotgun, engages in a chase with Gelorum's RD-09 in the Racing Realms. Reverb's last destination was the Silencerz headquarters, where it was commandeered by the Silencerz. Post-AcceleRacers era, Reverb has made various appearances in different Hot Wheels media (and has even spawned the creation of another Hot Wheels model: The Hypertruck). Stats: * 1100 HP * Forged exoskeleton aluminum body * 7 liter beryllium DOHC V12 * 20' front wheels / 22' back wheels Realms Partaken: * Every Racing Realm in existence This car's tooling has been updated in 2012. The logo detail in the bottom of the interior was removed, and the base no longer has a hole for it. The front details on the base have been flattened, and the front wheels are now smaller. It is now made in Thailand instead of Malaysia. Versions The Reverb has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Trivia * Just like most AcceleRacers cars, Reverb's earliest casting was a prototype made of raw ZAMAC and Barbie plastic featuring clear windows. It was sold at Mattel's 2008 charity auction. * An early version of Reverb was driven by Mark Wylde during a test animation by DQ Entertainment Ltd. It can be seen racing against other Reverbs featuring unused color schemes. * Reverb was supposed to appear in the 2006 Acceleracers Accelerons series. However, plans were changed and only a single prototype was made. * An alternate concept version of the 2006 Reverb can be seen in the 2006 German catalog. The only differences are the color swap between orange and purple, and the lack of pink rings on the wheels. It was just a promotional art and never made it to production. * Reverb was playable in the 2011 online game Hot Wheels: Racing Circuit. Despite being customizable, it heavily resembles the 2010 Trackset version due to its liveries. Gallery Reverb-0.jpg|Reverb (US card) Hyper Reverb.jpg|Hyper Reverb (US card) Sound Buffer.jpg|Reverb featured in the "Sound Buffer" Accelecharger (US card) 42170943085_66884a9ae9_o.jpg|Reverb (International card) 42803172861_3b9e385bd1_o.jpg|Hyper Reverb (International card) Reverb German Card.jpg|Reverb (German card) IMG 0684-0.JPG|2004 Barbie prototype (Front) IMG 0685.JPG|2004 Barbie prototype (Rear) IMG 0687.JPG|2004 Barbie prototype (Base) Beta Reverb.png|Early animation Reverb (by DQ Entertainment Ltd.) Mainframe 1.png|Reverb animation model (Front) Mainframe 2.png|Reverb animation model (Rear) S-l1600-1528936974.jpg|First Edition Reverb (On Card) Front.jpg|2006 Acceleron Series prototype (Front) Rear.jpg|2006 Acceleron Series prototype (Rear) Accelepedia.jpg|First edition and 2006 prototype Reverb-acceleron-cm6.jpg|2006 Acceleron Series prototype German Acceleron Reverb.jpg|German concept of the 2006 Acceleron Series Reverb Reverb Model Cars 4a650017-8af9-4aa6-983a-5156095d228f.jpg|2007 Dream Zephyr limited edition Reverb Model Cars cd1c370b-b434-4523-8d7b-13994f056cee.jpg|2007 Dream Zephyr limited edition (Front) Reverb Model Cars 4573a34e-c67e-48cf-9deb-3af7fb10ff19.jpg|2007 Dream Zephyr limited edition (Rear) Reverb Racing Circuit.png|Reverb featured in Hot Wheels: Racing Circuit 512_050e.JPG|2009 Unknownyeartracksetreverbcomparison (3).jpg Unknownyeartracksetreverbcomparison (2).jpg Unknownyeartracksetreverbcomparison (1).jpg UnknownYearTracksetReverb (2).jpg Category:AcceleRacers Category:2009 Hot Wheels Category:Track Stars Category:2005 Hot Wheels Category:2005 First Released Category:Hot Wheels Original Designs Category:Unlicensed Hot Wheels Category:2013 Hot Wheels Category:2012 Hot Wheels Category:2008 Hot Wheels Category:2007 Hot Wheels Category:2006 Hot Wheels Category:Happy Birthday Category:WWE Series Category:Josh Henson Designs Category:2014 Hot Wheels Category:Mystery Models Category:2010 Hot Wheels Category:1:64 Category:Alec Tam Designs